Take this waltz
by 1001fanfic
Summary: Y si Jane decide finalmente luchar él sólo contra Red John separándose completamente del CBI? Cómo se despediría de Lisbon? ¿Buscaría ofrecerle un recuerdo de despedida que Red John no pudiese aniquilar? Songfic basado en "Take this Waltz" de Leonard Cohen, a su vez traducción del "Pequeño vals vienés" de García Lorca.


Me he decidido por fin a publicar este fic que tenía escrito ya desde hace un par de meses, guardado un poco por la necesidad de releerlo con cierta distancia para poder retocarlo un poquillo y que fuese más comprensible. Puede que a mucha gente no le guste este experimento, pero está hecho con todo el cariño y me pesa tenerlo en un rincón, así que ahí va.

Para leer este songfic advierto que es importante escuchar con atención la letra y la música de la canción de Cohen para poder comprender mejor el contenido, porque no sólo se ha usado la letra para componerlo, sino también la parte instrumental.

Os recomiendo apagar el sistema de alerta, encender la música y leer con los 34 sentidos puestos. Podemos pensar que es un sueño de Patrick Jane, porque al menos ese es el ambiente que se respira.

La canción con la que se desarrolla es_ Take thiz Waltz_, de Leonard Cohen, que en realidad es una traducción personal de un poema de Federico García Lorca titulado _Pequeño vals vienés_, publicado en su libro _Poeta en Nueva York_. Y son justo las palabras de Lorca las que utilizo para traducir una parte de la canción:

_Este vals, este vals, este vals,_

_De sí, de muerte y de coñac_

_Que moja su cola en el mar_

Este poema (y la versión de Cohen) se enmarcan en el surrealismo literario con temática sexual y del mundo de los sueños, cuidado por el ritmo del discurso, lleno de imágenes más que de metáforas. Ese espíritu se intenta conservar (dentro de ciertos límites) e introducir dentro del juego literario que al fin y al cabo es escribir un fanfic.

Hay millones de versiones de esta canción hechas por el propio Cohen, pero en general hay dos líneas bien diferenciadas: una corta de aproximadamente 4 minutos de duración y otra más larga, de 6 minutos, que es la completa. Por supuesto, la versión que he utilizado es la más extensa. Si queréis encontrar la versión exacta no tenéis más que ir a mi perfil. En la cuenta de youtube he creado una lista de reproducción para los one shots de _El Mentalista_.

Recordad dos cosas: Lisbon adora la música y es muy sensible a ella. Aún más sabiendo tocar un instrumento de viento como el clarinete, así que va a reaccionar ante la melodía y el particular desarrollo instrumental de esta canción. Por otro lado tampoco os debéis olvidar de que Jane es un personaje complejo, amante de los acertijos. Ya os podéis imaginar que este fic es denso… quizá me he pasado un poquillo. Sé que es difícil en una primera lectura atender a lo escrito y a la letra de la canción, con lo que he procurado dejarla en segundo plano (como una música de fondo); he intentado que lo que pertenece al fic se pueda leer casi de corrido y mantenga cierto sentido.

Y por último, aunque casi debiera ir al principio, muchas gracias a EliACa por haber hecho de beta con este fic siendo yo tan díscola respecto a ciertos cambios. Realmente es un placer hablar con ella, y os aseguro que si hay alguna parte que se entienda le tenéis que dar las gracias a ella ;) Por mi parte, yo le dedico este fic; puede que no sea el que más le guste, pero a mi modo de ver, ahora ella forma parte de él.

Y paro ya, que como introducción esto me ha quedado muy largo XD.

Disclaimer: sería absurdo pensar que me pertenece cualquier cosa relacionada con El Mentalista, Cohen o Lorca. En todo caso esto es un homenaje.

* * *

**Qué agridulce sensación le provocaba ahora la fiesta de esta noche… Tenía preparadas las cosas de otra manera. Esperaba el evento como una oportunidad para jugar con Lisbon… No… no era verdad: era una oportunidad para acercarse. Pero ahora sólo de pensarlo una sensación húmeda de terror le paralizaba las manos.**

**No sólo le había eliminado su recuerdo feliz, le había sesgado su momento en el baile antes de que ocurriera. Su ocasión de vivir.**

**Y ahora se negaba a ser de nuevo un muerto en vida.**

**No podía volver atrás y desandar esos pequeños tropiezos con Lisbon, esos intangibles gestos de cariño tenían una intención muy clara. Y ahora estaba truncada. Podía no continuar, pero no podía evitar sentir. Ni desear.**

**La fiesta tenía que haber sido de otra manera. El baile tendría que haber sido distinto. La música, otra. Pero necesitaba hacerlo. Necesitaba decírselo a Lisbon de la mejor manera que sabía. Y dejarle un recuerdo. Uno que no se pudiera romper, ni matar. Un recuerdo material que una hoja de cuchilla no pudiera cortar.**

**Sólo quería confirmarle a Lisbon que él también deseaba ardientemente estar con ella.**

**No era capaz de decírselo sin tocarla. Sabía que podría desencadenar una situación de la que Red John se aprovecharía.**

**No era tampoco capaz de besarla una vez sin hacerlo una segunda. Ni de acostarse con ella sin perder después la cabeza.**

**No podía.**

**No podía.**

**…**

**Red John…**

**Red John,**

**Siempre Red John…**

**Pero Teresa sabría interpretarlo. Ella sabría lo que quiere decir, lo que quiere hacer. Se pondrá triste, como siempre… ¿o más que nunca? Pero ya no es capaz de dar marcha atrás. Necesita hacerlo. No será un recuerdo alegre, pero será un regalo especial. Infinito.**

**Alzó la cabeza para que le viera mejor el pinchadiscos. Sonrió para que supiera que ya se había dado cuenta de que la canción que estaba sonando era _su señal_.**

**Le sudaban las manos. Estaba nervioso y no tenía porqué. Se irguió dejando de apoyarse en la barra y se volvió hacia Lisbon: "¿Bailas?"**

**Ella lo miró como investigando sus intenciones, para saber qué es lo que tenía que esperar, como si percibiera algo, pero sonrió abiertamente: "Claro".**

**Le colocó la mano apenas rozando su hombro y la dirigió como en el aire entre el bullicio de la pista para situarse justo cuando empezaba la siguiente canción.**

**Con las primeras notas ella todavía no había reconocido la melodía. Hasta que se marcaron los primeros acordes. Sonrió: _un vals es fácil de bailar_. **

**Él sostenía en su mano los dedos que asomaban del cabestrillo, ella le colocaba la otra mano detrás de su hombro. Su traje oscuro y su largo vestido se acercaban.**

**Lisbon tenía la cabeza sobre su hombro, de manera que él no pudo ver su gesto de sorpresa cuando lo escuchó susurrando la canción en su oído:**

_Now in Vienna there's ten pretty women_

**La voz de Jane se escuchaba casi tan grave y suave como la de Cohen.**

_There's a shoulder where Death comes to cry_

**Parecía liviana y monocorde, pero el contenido de la letra contrastaba tanto… **

_There's a lobby with nine hundred windows_

**Lisbon cerró sus ojos para concentrarse en lo que sucedía y comprender porqué Jane cantaba la canción**

_There's a tree where the doves go to die_

**La letra angustiosa le producía malestar…**

_There's a piece that was torn from the morning_

**Era demasiado claustrofóbico, irreal, inanimado**

_And it hangs in the gallery of frost._

**Las notas discordantes le hacían sentirse incómoda**

_Ay, ay, ay, ay_

**Esos agudos**

_Take this waltz, take this waltz,_

_**parecían gritar lo que silenciaba el vals.**_

___Take this waltz with the clamp on its jaws_

**Patrick cambió la modulación y casi habló más que cantó:**

_Oh I want you, I want you, I want you_

**Acaso le estaba diciendo eso a ella?**

_On a chair with a dead magazine._

**El oboe susurraba la sensualidad que Jane buscaba.**

_In the cave at the tip of the lily_

**La angustia anterior**

_In some hallways where love's never been_

**se mezcló con la voluptuosidad**

_On a bed where the moon has been sweating_

**Y la voluptuosidad**

_In a cry filled with footsteps and sand._

**con la ternura**

_Ay, ay, ay, ay_

**La levedad del baile,**

_Take this waltz, take this waltz._

**de la música, de la voz…**

_Take its broken waist in your hand._

**que parecían a punto de quebrarse…**

_This waltz, this waltz, this waltz, this waltz_

**La desesperanza, la fuerza, el deseo, el amor**

_With its very own breath of brandy and death_

**La voluntad de morir y de amar,**

_Dragging its tail in the sea._

**Con un último encuentro.**

******La voz de Patrick cambió de nuevo, más relajada.**

_There's a concert hall in Vienna_

**Pero sus dedos saltaban levemente junto con las notas finales del piano**

_Where your mouth had a thousand reviews_

**Parecía poner a Teresa en un pedestal**

_There's a bar where the boys have stopped talking_

**Idolatrada, iluminada,**

___They've been sentenced to death by the blues._

**Pero el piano claramente discordante**

_Ah, but who is it climbs to your picture_

**Traicionaba esa adoración**

_With a garland of freshly cut tears?._

**Convirtiéndola en un coro desasosegado**

_Ay, ay, ay, ay_

**El dolor,**

_Take this waltz, take this waltz._

**La desesperación,**

_Take this waltz it's been dying for years._

**Los años vividos juntos…**

_There's an attic where children are playing_

**El violín le formó un nudo en la garganta**

_Where I've got to lie down with you soon_

**El futuro…**

_In a dream of Hungarian lanterns_

**Los sueños…**

_In the mist of some sweet afternoon_

**Los deseos…**

_And I'll see what you've chained to your sorrow_

**Las penas…**

_All your sheep and your lilies of snow._

**y los recuerdos**

_Ay, ay, ay, ay_

___Take this waltz, take this waltz._

**Sonaba más desesperado que nunca**

_With its "I'll never forget you, you know!"._

_**Ella abrió los ojos.**__**Y escuchó con atención:**_

_This waltz, this waltz, this waltz, this waltz_

**Este vals, este vals, este vals**

_With its very own breath of brandy and Death_

**De sí, de muerte y de coñac**

_Dragging its tail in the sea_

**Que moja su cola en el mar**

**Lisbon de repente comprendió todo lo que había estado escuchando, percibiendo.**

**Cerró los ojos y bailó el último vals con él.**

_And I'll dance with you in Vienna_

**La muerte zumbaba al rededor,**

_I'll be wearing a river's disguise_

_**Patrick la envolvía con sus brazos y su voz**_

_The hyacinth wild on my shoulder,_

_**La belleza del momento**_

_My mouth on the dew of your thighs_

_**La alteraba y los unía**_

_And I'll bury my soul in a scrapbook,_

**Su alma parecía fundirse con ella**

_With the photographs there, and the moss._

**A través de los sonidos**

_And I'll yield to the flood of your beauty_

**Casi unidos para siempre**

_My cheap violin and my cross_

**Sintiendo la angustia y el amor**

_And you'll carry me down on your dancing_

**Perdiendo la noción del tiempo, del lugar…**

_To the pools that you lift on your wrist._

**Olvidando que hay un final…**

_Oh my love, Oh my love_

**Sus dedos se tocaban **

_Take this waltz, take this waltz._

**como si estuvieran hechos de la misma materia**

_It's yours now. It's all that there is_

**Los platillos que tocaban a muerto, el violín que parecía agonizar, ****la trompeta que enloquecía **… no podían interrumpirlos

**~o~**

**Desde lejos Cho pudo ver como un reflejo bajaba por la cara de Lisbon. Suspiró y bajó la cabeza, mirando su vaso. Bruscamente caminó hacia fuera del recinto y al salir respiró el aire nuevo.**

**A menudo le habían echado en cara la falta de empatía, pero él en realidad desearía no tenerla en absoluto, y menos en momentos como este.**

**¿Cómo era aquello que había leído? _El más terrible de los sentimientos es el sentimiento de tener la esperanza muerta_.**

* * *

La cita completa de Cho sería:

_Todo está acabado... y, sin embargo, con toda la ilusión perdida, me acuesto, y me levanto con el más terrible de los sentimientos, que es el sentimiento de tener la esperanza muerta._

(Lorca, _Doña_ _Rosita la soltera o el lenguaje de las flores_. Acto tercero.)


End file.
